A Race Against Time
by Arrhenopiper
Summary: Miroku is running dangerously low on time...THE GANG race to kill Naraku before it is too late. Can they save him? Who is this new demon? (SRY I suck at summaries)
1. ch 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters, I just wish I did. :-D   
  
This is my first Inuyasha fanfic!! YAY! Hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review or email me your ideas. Oh, and don't flame. If you don't like it just say so don't flame. :-)  
  
Thirty Days  
  
Chapter One  
  
The centipede youkai came from nowhere, but as Kagome informed the group, it had a Shikon shard in its forehead. The demon was close to its death when a blinding pain in his right hand interrupted Miroku's concentration. The ripping sting came so suddenly that it caused him to cry out, surprising Inuyasha and Sango and distracting them long enough for the youkai to get away.  
  
The rage building in Inuyasha's eyes as he chased the rogue down ending its life with his Tetsusiaga was expressed while Kagome removed the shard from the demon. "Damn it, Miroku! What the hell are you thinking!!" he barked, not noticing the monk's agony.  
  
Miroku wasn't paying much attention to the steaming hanyou, but concentrated on the searing pain he felt. It had never before pained him this much and he knew that something was wrong. He staggered to his feet and began to tell the others that something was wrong with him and that he thinks he needs a rest, but before he could finish the sky turned black and the shadows engulfed him.  
  
Kagome saw Miroku fall and ran to him, along with Sango, Shippou, and a reluctant Inuyasha. "Miroku...Miroku!" She said as she tried to get him to wake up, but it was useless he wouldn't rise. They put him on Inuyasha's back and headed toward Kaede's village.  
  
Sango and Shippou rode on Kirara, Miroku rode on Inuyasha's back, and Kagome rode her bicycle. It would take half of a day's journey to reach the village, and that is if they take no breaks.  
  
"At the rate we are going we won't reach the village until nightfall! Why are we even resting it hasn't been THAT long!" whined Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome just ignored him, she was used to it. She pulled out some ramen noodles from her backpack and threw them at him. He caught them gracefully and took a big bite from the container. "We're stopping for lunch Inuyasha! In case you haven't noticed none of us have eaten since last night and we shouldn't be traveling through dark woods and fighting for our lives on an empty stomach.Now EAT!!"  
  
And so, they ate.  
  
They were traveling through a small clearing in the forest which they happened to be in, when Sango noticed an old man hobbling toward them. His face was covered in ash and his graying black hair was tied into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. His leg was bleeding and he ran barefooted.  
  
"Can't breathe!! Smoke strangling me.cough cough! Burning, I'm burning. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"What are you all staring at? This loon! Come on or have you not forgotten that Miroku needs to get to the village!" Inuyasha said because they had stopped moving and were staring at the men. A loud SIT rang out from Kagome's.  
  
"Why are you such a jerk Inuyasha? Can't you see that he needs our help!" Kagome said, slightly angered. After reconsidering she decides that Inuyasha might be right, she didn't need to be pulled into another journey right now. "Fine. Lets go."  
  
They started to turn when, in a loud voice the old man shouts, "Lady Kaede! Someone save her!"

A.N.  
Ah a perfect Inuyasha chapter ending. Hey thanks for making it this far in my story!! Please review, I'd love to hear y'alls opinions. :-)


	2. ch 2

DISCLAIMER: Yeah same as last time. None of this is mine otherwise it wouldn't be FANfiction.  
  
Thirty Days

Chapter 2  
  
"Kaede?" Sango said. The look on her face told them that she was confused. "Isn't that where we are going?"  
  
"Damn it! Come on we have to get there or this guy is going to be riding around on my back for all eternity!" Inuyasha shouted already grabbing the man and heading in the direction from which he had come. "I knew I smelled smoke, but I didn't think about it because it's so close to night and people tend to start fires."  
  
When they reached the village, they saw that the fire had engulfed a small hut.  
  
"I can't smell the old hag anywhere." Inuyasha muttered to himself, "Wait.THERE!" He ran to a small house that was almost completely burned and crashed through the window after dropping the passengers on his back. "Wench, you aren't going to make this easy on me, are you?" He stayed close to the ground to avoid the majority of the smoke, until he spotted a crumpled red and white pile across the hut. He stood to see it better, but was only met buy the smoke he sucked into his lungs. The hanyou's cough was shortened as he half ran half crawled to the pile. When he reached it, he found that it was nothing but some old laundry.  
  
"What in all the hells!" he bellowed as his foot got caught in a small rope. Trying to pull it off he accidentally pulled open the door to a small cellar.  
  
"Inuyasha?" a familiar voice called.  
  
"Hag! Didn't you realize that this place is burning?!" Inuyasha said not believing that the old woman could be so naïve. But down in the cellar, Kaede was unscathed by the flames. Her gray hair was pulled back neatly and her white shirt was still perfectly clean.  
  
He grabbed her and, before she could protest, ran from the shack to where Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kirara were. He sat her down and turned to see Kagome smiling at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I knew you cared about people!" Kagome said her smile expanding.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"You know! Saving Kaede and Miroku all in one day. We didn't even have to ask you, you did it for friendship."

"Feh. I only saved the hag because we need her." He said adding, "Besides, she'll croak eventually, I just prolonged the process."  
  
Of course this caused a classic Inuyasha-Kagome argument.  
  
"Geez! You two at it again?" Shippou laughed. To him this was the most entertaining part of traveling with them.  
  
Sango watched them bicker, shaking her head. She turned to Kaede, deciding that since everyone else was caught up in their own little world, she had better ask about Miroku.  
  
"Kaede, Miroku is unconscious and the REAL reason we are here is to ask for your aid."  
  
"Of course. Can ye carry him?" Kaede replied.  
  
"Not by myself, but hold on." she turned to Inuyasha and Kagome, "INUYASHA!"  
  
_God, I didn't know Sango could scream that loud!_ He thought, flattening his ears so that her yell was somewhat quieter. "What, bitch?"  
  
"Are you going to help me with Miroku or not?"  
  
He looked at Miroku lying in front of him and crossed his arms. "No."  
  
"SIT!" Kagome cried. She was sick of him acting like a junior high kid, why couldn't he just admit that he has friends! "I'll help you. I am actually over the age of 10." With that she walked over to Miroku and Sango, helping her carry/drag him to Kaede's hut.  
  
Kaede examined the monk, 'hmm'ing" occasionally. "And ye say he was holding his right hand before he collapsed?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome answered, "he grabbed his right hand and said, 'I think something is wrong' before he blacked out."  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Sango asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"I believe so. I think it is his time to pass where his father awaits him."  
  
A.N. He he.I'm so evil even I hate myself. :-) What do you people think so far? Good or not? Should I continue? Oh and I need some Japanese names, I'll give credit to anyone who helps. Email it to InuFreak06aol.com. Thanx.


	3. ch 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha!! Whew, that was hard.  
  
Thirty Days

Chapter 3  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Do you mean." Kagome couldn't bring herself to say it and her eyes watered on the brink of crying.  
  
"Um, does...does that mean that his kazaana is...is finally, um, going to end his life?" Sango stuttered, emotions flooding her senses.  
  
"I'm afraid that he might only have thirty days to live, unless Naraku is destroyed, and soon. There is really nothing ye can do." Kaede said, remorse filled her voice and her face was downcast.  
  
"How are we going to tell him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Tell me what?" Miroku had woken up. He sat up awaiting the answer. "If it is what I think you are going to tell me, I myself suspected that is was so. My hand has been bothering me for awhile, I knew that eventually it must happen."  
  
"We have to kill Naraku! It is time that that bastard pays," Sango exclaimed, fire burning in her eyes, "for everything!"  
  
"Well then lets go. It's about time you people decided to take action." Inuyasha said grabbing his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Miroku, I advise against going on such a strenuous journey. Your kazaana may and most likely will pain your entire body." Kaede said.  
  
"I must go! This is my only chance to be saved and I must help." He said adding, "Besides, how will they know if I am even able to be saved! What if they find out that I died and that the journey was in vain?  
  
"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed. She dashed out the door and to the well, jumping in. On the other side she climbed out.  
  
The door to her home was open and she ran inside to Souta's room. "Souta? Where are those walkie-talkies that Mom got you for your birthday?"  
  
"Um, I think they are under my bed, why?" the boy said entering his room.  
  
Kagome dug through the junk that was under his bed until she came to a box with walkie-talkies in it. She took them out and turned to Souta, "Can I borrow these?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you need them for?"  
  
"Something in Inuyasha's time, if I don't manage to get them back to you I promise I will buy you more." She said hugging her brother. He stared at her, she seemed sad about something, but she usually was when she came home. He decided not to ask about it.  
  
"Good luck, Kagome."  
  
"Thanks!" she yelled back to Souta as she ran to the well. Batteries. Crap I forgot batteries. She made a quick u-turn and went to the kitchen. Standing on a chair, she reached for the basket on the fridge where the batteries were. Luckily they had some and she grabbed them and put them in the walkie-talkie box.  
  
She ran outside to the well and jumped back through. When Kagome climbs out she finds Shippou and Inuyasha waiting on her.  
  
"You're back!!" Shippou exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, where did you go anyway?" Inuyasha said his eyebrow arched.  
  
"I went to get some walkie-talkies so that Miroku can talk to us when we leave!" she said.  
  
"A what?" the others asked.  
  
"A walkie-talkie." Kagome said.  
  
"And what is a 'walkie-talkie'?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well...I know! Here." She said handing him on of the walkies. "I'm going to go outside and say something. You will be able to hear me with this. To talk back hold down this button." With that she walked out. A few minutes later Kagome's voice came from the small device that Miroku held, startling them all.  
  
"What the hells?!" Inuyasha said, staring at the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Press the button I showed you to talk back!" the voice said.  
  
Miroku pressed the button and held it saying, "What an interesting device. Can you hear me now?" (AN Sorry couldn't help it)  
  
Kagome started to say something back, but realized that Miroku hadn't let go of the button yet because she could still hear the other voices in the hut. So, she walked back inside and explained exactly what she meant. Sango did the best with it, and by the time the others understood it was dark outside. It was decided that they would set out the next morning for where they thought Naraku's castle was.  
  
A.N. Congratulations you have made it to the end of Chapter 3!!! I hope that it hasn't turned bad in this last chappie. Don't worry it picks up more in the next couple of chapters. Don't forget to review! Thanx. :-)


	4. ch 4

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own InuYasha. DVDs yes, show no.  
  
Twenty-nine Days

Chapter 4  
  
The next morning when Kagome woke up, she heard Miroku and Inuyasha talking.  
  
"I am going." Miroku said.  
  
"Fine, but don't expect any special treatment!"  
  
"I don't." Miroku walked through the door to where Kagome, Sango, and Shippou were laying.  
  
"Are you sure that you will be ok?" Sango asked, the worry in her eyes betraying her straight face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come on this has to be the tenth break we have taken in an hour!" Inuyasha barked trying to get everyone up. He was anxious today; he always was on the night of a new moon.  
  
"Wh-" Sango started, but was silenced by the look on Inuyasha's face. She looked around; the forest was quiet, too quiet (AN sorry couldn't help it).  
  
"A shard." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Where!"  
  
"There, behind you!"  
  
Just as she uttered the words a giant snake crashed through the brush. Its foot long fangs glistened with poison and its 22-foot body was midnight blue with jagged pink bands. The glittering violet eyes were waxy and clear. Kagome was positive that this is what had a Shikon shard.  
  
"Sankon Tetsusou!!!" Inuyasha yelled slashing the youkai's face. The massive head slammed into the dirt with force that caused a mini earthquake. Kagome ran up to the demon, and easily pulled the Shikon shard from its forehead.  
  
The moment this was done the youkai shrank back into human form. The woman laid, face-up in the dirt, unmoving. She had red hair and violet eyes. She looked to be tall; her deep blue skirt reaching to her ankles and had a pink sword sheath from which hung a sword. Her top was long and had a pink sash that went across her chest and under her left arm.  
  
The group stared at her wondering what to do. Inuyasha was first to approach her; he prodded her with his foot and cautiously shook her.  
  
"Miss." Miroku said, joining Inuyasha now that it was safe. "Miss?"  
  
The demon sat up and eyed them all with contempt. "Who are you?"  
  
"Um, I'm Kagome. This is Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou. And you are?"  
  
"Ringhali."  
  
"Well Ringhali! Its very nice to meet you! I have to tell you, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! Can I ask you a question?" Miroku piped up. Sango whacked him with her boomerang before he could finish his statement. One of these days that's going to get him killed.  
  
"Thank you." Ringhali stood and began to leave.  
  
"Wait, why are you thanking us? We took your shard?" Shippou asked.  
  
"It was never mine." Her voice was as cold as ice and even Inuyasha looked at her with interest. "It belonged to my dear fiancé."  
  
"What happened to him?" Kagome asked, moving closer to her.  
  
"Nothing. He is exactly as I met him. An arrogant piece of shit, with nothing but that damn jewel as a heart." She turned her back on them and continued, "My father betrothed us. Father was out of money and wasn't very strong, and this man offered a lot to marry me, but it wasn't me he wanted. It was my power to use as he saw fit. He put that shard in me the day we met, and controlled me. I...I killed my own father....but I could help it my body was no longer mine! The others at least didn't remember what or whom they had destroyed, but I was the exception, I had to remember and live with it. Those others were lucky, the boy in particular, to have forgotten." Her shoulders slumped, but she shook it off and turned back toward them.  
  
"Who was you fiancé?" Sango asked taking a step closer.  
  
"A man named Naraku."  
  
A.N. What do you think?? Like it so far? Review plz! THX!


	5. ch 5

DISCLAIMER: InuYasha isn't mine.  
  
Twenty-nine Days

Chapter 5  
  
The group stood stunned. Inuyasha was the first to recover and said, "Naraku? How could you trust him for a second?"  
  
"I never did! Don't you understand?"  
  
"I believe I do." Miroku said, "You made the ultimate sacrifice for your father, just as I would make the ultimate sacrifice for you, my lady. Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"  
  
Ringhali smiled darkly, "If you think you can handle this, boy."  
  
Miroku's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Of course." Ringhali busted into laughter at the fact that he believed her. He quickly regained his composure and said, "I am glad that you understood my joke."  
  
"Feh. A joke." Inuyasha laughed at this feeble attempt at saving himself from embarrassment.  
  
Also watching from a distance was another pair of eyes. The blazing red eyes belonged to a black stallion with dragon type wings folded on its back.  
  
Inuyasha looked around sniffing the air. "I smell demon." The others stared at him with strange expressions. "Its possible." he added.  
  
"Hmmm. I don't doubt that it is, but do you not realize that we have in our company a demon?" Miroku motioned to Ringhali.  
  
"That might be it."  
  
The youkai that the red eyes belonged to turned, its mission complete. Smoke curled from its nostrils and trailed behind him, shrouding the forest in a foggy haze. The reptilian wings unfurled from its back and carried the steed into the air toward a dark castle.  
  
"What have you discovered, Kalypso?" the baboon-clothed stranger asked.  
  
"Ringhali is currently west of here in a forest. She is in the company of the hanyou and the monk. They have not been destroyed." Kalypso reported in his human form. His mane-like shaggy hair halfway covered his dark angular features. He is tall, his muscles toned and his pointed ears pierced multiple times. "What shall we do next?"  
  
"Join them."  
  
"Join them?"  
  
"Yes, claim to be on their side. Deceive them and, at a crucial moment, destroy them." A smile slowly spread across Naraku's face.  
  
"Inuyasha will know I am a demon, he may be a half-breed, but his senses are sharp still."  
  
"I know just how to side step that."  
  
"Where did this fog come from?" Kagome held a piece of cloth over her nose to filter the smoke. She glanced to Inuyasha, who was freaking out from his senses overloading. She tore the cloth and put half of it over his nose. He looked up to her and their eyes met. His hand reached up and clasped hers.  
  
"Kagome.." he started to say something, but was interrupted by his body changing. His white hair was replaced by black and his hanyou senses were deadened.  
  
The fog began to clear and Inuyasha moved to a spot away from the others, not wishing to share his secret with the new comer.  
  
Around the campfire, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippou bombarded Ringhali with questions. Kirara had joined Inuyasha beside a secluded tree.  
  
"What do you want cat?" he snarled, on edge. Kirara looked up at him and laid next to him. _What did I do to deserve everyone's kindness?_ From where he sat he could see the others never hiding themselves. Lucky bastards.  
  
A.N. How do you like Ringhali? R&R plz!


	6. ch 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha, do you?  
  
Twenty-nine Days

Chapter 6  
  
The girls decided to take a bath in the stream near by. They got in and didn't notice the other person that was lying on the bank.  
  
The man was badly injured, and bled from his side. He tried to shift position, but rolled over on to a twig, which snapped with a loud CRACK!  
  
Kagome screamed. "What was that!!"

Inuyasha look to Miroku and they ran wordlessly to see why she had screamed. Miroku arrived before Inuyasha, obviously hoping for a peek. "Damn." He mumbled, discovering that they had already dressed.  
  
Inuyasha, who had momentarily forgotten that it was the night of a new moon, cursed himself. Now this Ringhali woman knows, well really who doesn't?  
  
"Do you think he's alright?" Sango kneeled beside the man, gauging the depth of his wound.  
  
"It doesn't look too bad, but lets move him back to camp and disinfect it." Kagome said, motioning for Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"What did you find now? God, Kagome, you have a talent for finding helpless lechers." Inuyasha said helping the man up.  
  
They moved him to the fire. Ringhali, who had finally realized, said, "Inuyasha, you're a hanyou?"  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" he snarled.  
  
She rolled her eyes. Kagome pulled the first aid kit from her bag and carefully took the stranger's shirt off. It looked as if someone had driven a knife straight through his side. Amazingly, he wasn't bleeding, and the would was already mostly healed.  
  
"Who-who are you?" the man asked as he roused.  
  
Sango's expression had become very cold, her face was set like stone. "I see you have finally woken up.  
  
Kagome didn't quite understand why Sango was suddenly so harsh. "Uh, I'm Kagome." then pointing to each "this is Shippou, Inuyasha, Kirara, Miroku, and um, Ringhali."  
  
"Who are you, demon?" Sango demanded.  
  
He laughed, "I am Kalypso. I see you know what I am though so I shouldn't need to explain."  
  
Inuyasha stepped in front of Sango and Kagome. Damn, always on the new moon. "What is your business here?" Miroku said, joining Inuyasha's side.  
  
"I am a traveler. I journey the land seeking nothing more than knowledge."  
  
"Who would wanna do that!" Shippou reappeared from behind the girls.  
  
"Hmmm. well I think it is getting late and so we should all probably get some sleep." Kagome got ready to sleep.  
  
The others quickly fell into a deep sleep. Well, everyone, but Inuyasha who never slept in his human form. He sat staring into the fire deep in thought.  
  
_I don't trust Kalypso; there is something really strange about him. Its too coincidental that he arrives to closely to Ringhali's. Is he following her or are they working together? Damn new moon!  
_  
Kagome, who was asleep next to Inuyasha, rolled over. "Nooooooooo!"  
  
He jumped, "No what?"  
  
"Um, nothing. I just had a nightmare about...Miroku." She lied. She couldn't tell Inuyasha what she had actually seen. She had seen him, Inuyasha, using the Shikon Jewel to become a full youkai. Then, he had, she didn't want to think about it, he had killed her and everyone they had with them. She involuntarily shivered. Inuyasha looked at her, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Are you sure that's it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He put an arm around her shoulder and said, "It'll be okay. We will get Naraku in time. Don't worry."  
  
_Why does he act so weird as a human?_ She thought lazily, drifting off to sleep.  
  
A.N. R&R Plz!


	7. ch 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha.  
  
Twenty-seven Days

Chapter 7  
  
The morning was disrupted by Miroku's moan as Sango slammed a rock into his temple. He rubbed the soon-to-be bruise tenderly, but couldn't hide his grin.  
  
"Miroku." Shippou shook his head.  
  
The new comer jumped to his feet and yawned. He looked down at Miroku and, with a smirk, said, "Not very bright are we?"  
  
"Perhaps not, to think such a beautiful woman would be interested in me." His grin expanded.  
  
"Might as well quit while you're ahead." Inuyasha muttered, as he joined the group. Kagome was staring at him again. "What is it now!"  
  
"Just glad to see you back to your normal self, that's all." Her voice was abnormally high-pitched and way too cheery.  
  
"Hmm ... I suppose I should be on my way then." Kalypso said as he gathered what little he carried.  
  
"Kalypso, where do you think you are going to go to next?" Shippou piped.  
  
"Wherever the wind takes me. The world is mine for the taking, and yours too if you put your mind to it, kit."  
  
"Why don---" Kagome began, but Inuyasha drug her to the side. "What?"  
  
"You are seriously going to see if he wants to come with us?!?!?" he growled.  
  
"Why not? He seems just fine to me."  
  
"There is something about him that I don't like. He is hiding something from us, something foul." Sango joined them; she had sensed this since their first meeting.  
  
"See! Even Sango agrees with me!!"  
  
"Well, I don't care what either of you think about him! He has nowhere else to go and it is mean to leave him alone!!" with that she stormed back to the rest of the group and, loudly, exclaimed, "Why don't you join us, Kalypso?"  
  
"I would be honored to, Lady Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha was fuming. Ringhali leaned toward Miroku and whispered, "What was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know, but I am glad I'm not involved."

  
  
As they traveled, Kalypso talked nonstop to Kagome, but she wasn't paying attention and kept repeating 'yeah' or 'uh-huh'. She was too worried about the dream she had had.  
  
_Would Inuyasha really choose to be a full demon? After all, isn't that why he is helping us search for the shards?_  
  
"Do you agree?" Kalypso rambled.  
  
"Yeah." _But if that's true then why does he care about me or any of the others? I just don't know.  
_  
"Wait! Something isn't right here" Inuyasha was crouching with his nose in the dirt, trying to sniff out what gave him the ominous feeling.  
  
"I don't see anything." Ringhali said.  
  
"Well, as long as we are stopped why not sleep here. It seems just fine to me, too." Kagome said in the same fake-cheer voice she had used that morning.  
  
"What's with your voice?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
She hesitated. "I'm happy that's all."  
  
After everyone had eaten and most were asleep, Sango sat beside Kagome and asked, "What is bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing" she tried to smile, but it was forced and shallow.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She sighed. "No, I have been having this dream every night about."  
  
"About" Sango prompted.  
  
"About Inuyasha." She looked at him resting peacefully. "About what might happen when we finish collecting the Shikon shards."  
  
"Why has this bothered you so? I mean finding the remainder of the shards would be a great thing. Miroku will be safe, and your life will go back to normal." Suddenly she realized something, "unless-do you not want your life to go back?"  
  
She shook her head slowly. "No-well yeah-sorta- in a way. I want Miroku to be OK and everything, but I'm worried about what is going to happen to the jewel and Inuyasha."  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"What if he does decide to take the jewel and become full-youkai? What if in the process he forgets us and...and kills us." The last part came out as a whisper.  
  
"He won't forget you, that's for sure."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't you see it? He risks everything for you. He fights better with you, his temper is even better." Sango smiled. "He cares about you, even if he doesn't show it."  
  
"Really think so?" her eyes sparkled. "Thanks."  
  
A.N. Well yeah that was sorta fluffy, but ya gotta have it every now and then. R&R Plz! :-)


	8. ch 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.  
  
Twenty-six Days

Chapter 8  
  
The next day they came to a village. Its modest huts and friendly villagers made the group feel more relaxed since the past two day's events. The village was known for its extremely large herb garden, and for good reason.  
  
"Wow." Kagome muttered at the site of the garden.  
  
"Are you a priestess?" Kalypso asked.  
  
"Uh-no I just like herbs and their uses."  
  
He dug through the pack he carried, and pulled out a large book. "Here, I hope it brings you joy. Now it is time for my departure."  
  
"Why? You just got here."  
  
"I am traveling west and you are not. It is that simple." He picked up his bag and left.  
  
A few feet away Inuyasha fixed his most menacing look at Kalypso. Shippou, who was on his back, saw the look on his face and said, "Why do you care is Kalypso is talking to Kagome? I thought you loved Kikyo."  
  
"Kikyo?" Ringhali asked.  
  
Sango quickly whispered, "Shhhhhh! I'll explain later."  
  
Inuyasha growled, "Its not about Kikyo! It just that Kagome shouldn't be talking to other demons!"  
  
"You are a little hypocritical." Ringhali muttered. Inuyasha gave her a piercing stare that chilled her to the bone.  
  
Just then Kagome walked back to the group carrying the book Kalypso had given her, idly reading the pages.  
  
"What's that?" Shippou asked leaping to her shoulder.  
  
"Uh-a book about herbs, Kalypso gave it to me before he left." She read the spine aloud, "Medicinal uses for Herbs. I'm going to sit here and read for a while if we are going to stay here."  
  
"We are staying here, and old woman has let us use a hut that her son once inhabited. She is glad for the company." Miroku looked pained and Kagome was sure it wasn't for the old woman. With an abrupt change in attitude he winked at a group of girls near by and said in his most flirtatious voice, "Hello, ladies! I am sensing evil spirits about and perhaps I should check your robes for bad omens."  
  
"I believe I have a few bad omens near me." Sango said. Miroku didn't notice this because the group had exploded in high pitched giggles. Kagome sighed, why didn't Sango just tell Miroku how she felt?  
  
The hours passed by quickly and soon it was dusk. Kagome had finished a quarter of the book. Sango approached the crumpled figure, Kagome, and her eyes were bloodshot from reading for hours.  
  
"Kagome, its almost dark, are you going to come and eat with us?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome looked up from the book, her normally brown eyes had taken on a red tint. "Why the hell are you talking to me? You should be in there screwing Miroku, I know you want to, besides I'll come in whenever I feel like it."  
  
Sango took a step back, Kagome hadn't ever lashed out like that and it was a bit scary.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Get away from me."  
  
She gave Kagome one last look of disbelief and headed back to the hut. What's with her? She hasn't ever done that before.  
  
"What is wrong Sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
Had she arrived back at the hut so soon? "Um-Kagome is acting strange."  
  
"Strange how? Is she ill?" Inuyasha leapt up and started for the door.  
  
"Anyway, she cursed at me and.... well it was strange, like she was possessed. She said she wouldn't come back until she felt like it." She sighed, remembering what else she had said.  
  
"She is probably just tired, it has been a long couple of days." Ringhali tried to break the eerie silence that had fallen over the group.  
  
"Uh yeah that's it. Kagome wouldn't try to hurt you on purpose, Sango." Shippou said, believing that the world made since again.  
  
"I'll wait up for her, you all just get some sleep." Inuyasha stood and walked out the door.  
  
_Why would she act like this toward Sango? Did I do something to her? I will never understand her._ Inuyasha thought as he left toward the tree Kagome had been sitting last. _Well, I have some questions, and I am going to get the answers I need.  
  
_A.N. R&R please!


	9. ch 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own anything.. I am so pooooooor.  
  
Twenty-six Days

Chapter 9  
  
Inuyasha approached Kagome, who was still reading under the shade of the luscious tree they had left her by earlier. Her eyes were now glazed over and glowing a deep red color. She was over half way through the book she had started only that morning.  
  
She looked up at the intruder and glared at him, he had only seen that look once before, when they face off against Naraku. He boldly spoke to break the silence, "Kagome."  
  
"What."  
  
"Are you okay? Sango told us what happened earlier." He took a step closer, thinking that she had relaxed.  
  
"Do I look bad or something?!?! I will be in the forest. DON'T come after me, not that you care about me anyway. I will always be number two!" She yelled. Her voice shrank as she spoke the last. She stood; her jaw clenched and shouldered him out of the way. Her slight form disappeared into the deep shadows of the forest.  
  
Inuyasha stood speechless. He searched the shadows for any sign of Kagome, but she had vanished. The sun peaked on the eastern horizon. Dawn already?

Shippou yawned and stretched in the morning's light. His stomach growled at him to find food. He looked around for Kagome among the others, but she was absent. Shippou nudged Sango awake, not fearing her wrath as much as Ringhali's who was on his other side. "Sango" he whispered.  
  
"Miroku?" she asked still in the trance of sleep. Shippou shook her a little to wake her up. "Huh. Shippou what is it?"  
  
"I'm hungry." He said bluntly.  
  
"Well, ask Kagome. She has the food."  
  
"Where is she? I can't find her." He looks around again.  
  
Sango sat bolt upright. She quickly woke the others, noting that Inuyasha wasn't with them either. Where are they? Did Inuyasha find her, or..  
  
"What's the hurry Sango?" Miroku rubbed his eyes. He looked weaker than normal. The kazaana was really taking a toll on him, if they didn't find and defeat Naraku soon he would, well Sango didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Kagome never came back, and now Inuyasha is missing." Inuyasha conveniently entered the doorway as she finished her sentence. His eyes were downcast and his shoulders were slightly slumped.  
  
"She is in the forest. She doesn't want us to follow her." His defiant look returned to his face, "So, I ain't going to, if she is stupid enough to wander off on her own, that's her problem!"  
  
Sango didn't think he meant that, he had probably just taken a hit on his pride or something. "We have to find her." Shippou piped up from where he had sat a moment ago. Without Kagome, who would protect him from Inuyasha?  
  
"This is true. She is the only one who can see the shards, and we need her Inuyasha." Miroku added.  
  
Inuyasha tried to glare, but was glad for an excuse to find her, "Fine, she is in the forest."  
  
"We will make better time if we split up." Ringhali said strapping her sword to her side, and heading for the door. "Are we going or not? I have a score to settle with my darling fiancé, and if we could quickly resolve this I'd be happy."  
  
The others followed her to the edge of the forest and split up. Sango and Miroku; Inuyasha, Shippou (much to Shippou's discomfort), and Ringhali.  
  
"Well?" Naraku asked his appearance fresh from his recent transformation.  
  
The dark figure approached him, "She has it, sir."  
  
"What exactly does she have? I though I told you to kill them!" His voice flooded the room, his anger quickly rising.  
  
"Trust me they will all be dead in the next day." Kalypso laughed evilly, joined by Naraku. 

Even in the early light the canopy of the forest was impregnable, the light from above was scarce. Luckily, he could rely on his dog senses. Inuyasha sniffed the ground for any trace of Kagome. Her strange scent of 'shampoo' was unmistakable. Yeah, she had been past here within the last 10 minutes. "Shippou, come on." Stupid kitsune, sometimes Inuyasha thought he had this 'ADD' Kagome talked about in reference to her brother. "Well, I'm going this way, you can stay here alone if you want." That got Shippou's attention.  
  
The pair walked deeper into the thick underbrush, Kagome was near. In a matter of a few minutes Shippou, who constantly wandered off, found her. He leapt to her shoulders.  
  
Kagome's small hand grabbed the ruff of his neck and slammed him into a tree a few feet away. Inuyasha ran to the sound of the noise, and found Shippou's unconscious body.  
  
A.N. WHEN I GET 5 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE!! What happened to Shippou? What is WITH Kagome? Find out soon. real soon. muah ha ha ha ha ha cough cough Uh- well yeah!


	10. ch 10

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, or its characters. Duh.  
  
Twenty-six Days

Chapter 10  
  
Inuyasha stared at Shippou's unconscious body. Given he was a really annoying kid, but he didn't deserve to be abused like this. Inuyasha glanced around for the attacker, his hand slid to the hilt of the tetsusiaga.  
  
Kagome was the only one he saw. Her eyes were red, none of the brown remained. They glowed, giving the forest a hellish tint.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" he asked, releasing his sword. She didn't answer. "Kagome? Did-did you do this?"  
  
"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Her face looked wicked.  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward. _How could this be Kagome?_ He thought. She reached forward and pulled the tetsusiaga from its sheath. The metal was dull and rusty hiding its true power.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Ka-" he was interrupted by a sharp pain in his stomach.  
  
She ran the tetsusiaga through his side, and held him up with it. "What gives you the right to tell me what's right and wrong?" She pushed the sword further into his gut. Inuyasha moaned, wanting nothing more than to fall to the ground.  
  
"My whole life until I was 15 was FINE! Then you, with your stupid Shikon Jewel RUINED IT! And what the hell is with you and Kikyo? Pick her or me! I can't live my life loving someone who doesn't love me back!" as she spoke the words she twisted the sword, inflicting more and more pain on Inuyasha. "I used to think that I would enjoy this adventure, but with you it is all crap. Everything is about that soulless bitch Kikyo! How can you love someone without a soul?" she realized something. "I don't like being a backup girl! I deserve better! I'm going to leave you here to DIE alone! You certainly deserve it, mutt-face. At least, Koga is enough man - no sorry- demon enough to tell me he loves me!" she turned to leave after wrenching the sword from his bleeding body.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes glazed over in pain. "Kagome." He whispered before the blackness crashed around him.  
  
"Sango, I think its time to meet Inuyasha, Shippou, and Ringhali." Miroku said. This journey was a lot more difficult than he had thought. When he told Inuyasha that he didn't want special treatment, he hadn't meant that he wanted to rough it. "Oh well." He sighed.  
  
"Probably, it has been a while." She said walking toward their meeting place.  
  
When they arrived, Ringhali was waiting.  
  
"Well, at least you didn't leave me!" she laughed.  
  
"Uh-yeah. Has Inuyasha been back?" Miroku asked.  
  
Shippou suddenly ran into the clearing, a bruise emerging on his forehead. He looked dazed. "Sango, Miroku! Inuyasha is dead! He's dead!"  
  
A.N. Hee hee. The end of that chapter! Find out what happens next. Did Inuyasha REALLY die? R&R plz.


End file.
